Innocence of a Child
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Everyone already knows the tale of how a prince was transformed into a beast and a young woman broke his curse. But what if Belle wasn't the one to save the prince. What if the spell wasn't broken by a lover. Instead...what if the Beast and all others who were entrapped with him were saved by the faith and innocence of a child. And this child's name is Cosette, Belle's sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Faith and Innocence of a Child Prologue**

 _Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of France…a handsome young prince lived in a beautiful caste. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was selfish and unkind. He taxed the village to fill his castle with the most beautiful objects. And his parties with the most beautiful people._

 _Then one night an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift, she offered the prince, a single rose. Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince turned the woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances. For beauty is found within._

 _When he dismissed her again the old woman's outward appearance melted away. To reveal a beautiful enchantress._

 _The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart._

 _As punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast. And placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

 _As days bled into years the prince and his servants were forgotten by the world. For the enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved. But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time._

 _As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

 **Authors Note: So how am I doing so far? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 1**

Inside a small village of Villeneuve in the heart of France the people residing there were just beginning to awaken with the sunrise. A little five year old girl with long brown hair and lovely blue eyes woke up in a small bed within her families cozy little cottage on the outskirts with the sunlight beaming in through her window the cause.

Sleepily blinking her eyes Cosette in the early morning sun she sat up in bed. Cosette yawned stretching her tiny arms high up above her head. Kicking away the covers with her feet Cosette hopped out of bed and tiptoed through the halls of the house to her elder sisters room. She quietly passed by her fathers so not to wake him up. He stayed up late at night and needed his rest. Especially since he had a long journey to make later in the day.

Unlike with young Cosette, Belle remained fast asleep in the confines of her own sleeping quarters. Cosette smiled impishly and snuck over to the end of Belle's bed and climbed up high.

Now first off, before this goes any further, Cosette isn't really Belle's sister. One day when Maurice was on the way back from the market where he regularly sold the music boxes he invented heard crying in the woods off the path he usually took home. When he investigated further he'd found a newborn baby girl wrapped up in a warm blanket crying for someone to help her. Maurice didn't find a note or anything regarding who this baby belonged to. So not seeing any other option Maurice took the child home with him and named her Cosette. You see his wife died years ago not long after Belle was born, victim of the plague in Paris. They didn't have a chance to have any other children so finding Cosette as he did was definitely a blessing in disguise for the man. From that day on Cosette became a treasured member of the family.

Which is why Cosette was about to give her big sister a wake up call.

Giggling Cosette jumped onto Belle waking her instantly.

Eyes snapping open Belle saw that the weight on her chest was Cosette. Smiling she tickled Cosette and their laughter mixed together in the room.

"Good morning to you too," laughed Belle.

"Are we going in the village today," asked Cosette, excitedly. "You said you were going to get me some new ribbons for my hair."

"Yes we are," assured Belle, "but I need to go to the library first to return a book. Okay."

Cosette nodded her head.

"All right now go get dressed, Sweetheart," said Belle, kissing Cosette and gently pushing her towards the door.

Cosette ran back into her bedroom and quickly changed into a blue and green dress that Belle had sewn her by hand. Cosette put on her slippers, brushed her hair, and then ran back to Belle's room. Her older sister was already finished and ready to go. Belle assisted Cosette in securing the ties of her dress and fixing her up. Then they were ready to go once Belle had retrieved a couple of apples from the kitchen and a few coins for the errands she had to run.

The two sisters left the house together. Belle held Cosette's hand in hers and they made their way into town. It was quiet with barely anyone up and about. The only sounds being the noises made by the animals and Belle's beautiful voice.

 _Little town, it's a quiet village  
_

 _Every day like the one before  
_

 _Little town, full of little people  
_

 _Waking up to say  
_

The bell in the churches clock tower tolled eight and by the final strike the village immediately came to life. Come out of their homes and doing their daily routines. The exact same routines they did over and over again each and every day. _  
_

_Bonjour! Bonjour!  
_

 _Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!  
_

Belle waved at a drunkard being lead away by some officers and lead Cosette further in. _  
_

_There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
_

 _The same old bread and rolls to sell_

Belle took out a coin and put it into the cut on the Bakers tray and took a loaf of bread as she did every morning when she encountered him. She put it in her apron and in turn took out an apple handing it to Cosette. They went to the blacksmiths and Cosette fed it to the smiths horse. _  
_

_Every morning just the same  
_

 _Since the morning that we came  
_

 _To this poor, provincial town  
_

"Good morning, Belle," greeted Monsieur Jean, the villages potter, looking around somewhat confusedly outside his shop. "Good morning, Cosette."

"Good morning, Monsieur Jean," said Belle, smiling. "Have you lost something again?" _  
_

Cosette then fed a second apple to Monsieur Jean's mule. Like the smith's horse he enjoyed the treat greatly. _  
_

Scratching his head, Monsieur Jean said "Well, I believe I have. Problem is, I've-I can't remember what. Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me. Where are you two off to?"

To return this book to Père Robert," said Belle. "It's about two lovers in fair Verona and I'm taking Cosette to the mercantile for some new hair ribbons."

"Sounds boring," said Monsieur Jean, going back inside his store.

Belle and Cosette continued on their way down main street. Now passing by the school where only boys were allowed to attend because of the prejudices of the schoolmaster. It's the main reason why Belle schooled Cosette herself at home. _  
_

_Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question  
_

 _Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_

Belle and Cosette jumped the rocks in the pond to get to the other side. Now they passed the women and children doing the weekly laundry and gossip to no end. It was all very tiresome and Belle made a point never to take part in it and keep Cosette from hearing anything unseemly from the washerwomen. Belle didn't follow their schedule. She did the laundry by her own time. A fact they didn't seem to like. _  
_

_Never part of any crowd  
_

 _'Cause her head's up on some cloud  
_

 _No denying she's a funny girl that Belle  
_

Cosette and Belle listened to villagers greet each other and buy wears they needed for the day from stalls they frequently visited. _  
_

_Bonjour! Good day! How is your family?  
_

 _Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife?  
_

 _I need six eggs! That's too expensive!  
_

Reaching the bookshop Belle turned to look at the villagers before going inside. _  
_

_There must be more than this provincial life!  
_

The bell over the door rang as Belle and Cosette went inside alerting the proprietor Pere Robert to their presence.

"Ah, if it isn't the only bookworm in town," he greeted, warmly. "And little Cosette. How are your lessons going?"

"Good," said Cosette, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Belle's been teaching me."

"I'm sure she has," said Pere Robert. "So, Belle, where did you run off to this week?" _  
_

"Two cities in Northern Italy," said Belle. "I didn't want to come back. Have you got any new places to go?"

"I'm afraid not...," sighed Pere Robert, regretfully. "But you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like."

Belle replaced the book she had taken a few days ago back onto the shelf of his tiny collection of book and replaced it with her favorite. _  
_

"Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big," she said, smiling gratefully at one of the few people who actually seemed to understand her.

The small library Pere Robert had could hardly be called that. It was a few dusty books that lined a single shelf, but it was all they had.  
Waving farewell, Pere Robert said "Bon Voyage."

"Goodbye," said Belle.

Leaving the bookshop Belle and Cosette headed for the mercantile. _  
_

_L_ _ook there she goes, the girl is so peculiar_

 _I wonder if she's feeling well  
_

 _With a dreamy, far-off look  
_

 _And her nose stuck in a book  
_

 _What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle  
_

With Cosette sticking close to her sisters side Belle started reading as they walked. _  
_

_Oh, isn't this amazing?  
_

 _It's my favourite part because—you'll see  
_

 _Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
_

 _But she won't discover that it's him 'til Chapter Three!  
_

The two sisters reached the shop that held an array of fabrics, ribbons, threads, and hats. There they wandered around the store with Belle allowing Cosette to make selections that were in the budget she'd brought for this outing. There the owner and her three daughters watched them closely. Well more or less Belle.

 _Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty"  
_

 _Her looks have got no parallel  
_

 _But behind that fair facade  
_

 _I'm afraid she's rather odd  
_

 _Very different from the rest of us  
_

 _She's nothing like the rest of us  
_

 _Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle!  
_

Belle paid for the new colorfully embroidered ribbons Cosette had picked out and the two left to browse the market some more on their way home unaware they were being followed by an unwanted eager suitor of Belle's that grabbed a bouquet of flowers from the seller. _  
_

_Bonjour!  
_

 _Pardon  
_

 _Good day  
_

 _Mais oui!  
_

 _You call this bacon?  
_

 _What lovely flowers!  
_

 _Some cheese  
_

 _Ten yards!  
_

 _One pound  
_

 _Excuse me  
_

 _I'll get the knife  
_

 _Please let me through!_

The suitor a hunter and military man called Gaston was stubbornly pressing through the crowd to get to Belle.

 _This bread  
_

 _Those fish  
_

 _It's stale!  
_

 _They smell!  
_

 _Madame's mistaken  
_

 _Well, maybe so  
_

Belle and Cosette reached the fountain. Belle turned to look at the hustle and bustle of the townspeople. _  
_

_There must be more than this provincial life!  
_

Gaston stared determinedly at Belle. _  
_

_Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!  
_

Belle and Cosette now aimed for home. _  
_

_Look there she goes  
_

 _That girl is strange but special  
_

 _A most peculiar mademoiselle!  
_

 _It's a pity and a sin  
_

 _She doesn't quite fit in  
_

 _'Cause she really is a funny girl  
_

 _A beauty but a funny girl  
_

 _She really is a funny girl  
_

 _That Belle!_

The sibling pair was now almost home when Gaston intercepted them much to Belle's displeasure.

"Good morning, Belle," said Gaston, stepping in front of them.

Reflexively Cosette moved further behind Belle's skirts to avoid Gaston. She had a bad feeling about him. This was a feeling that Belle seemed to copy.

"Wonderful book you have there," said Gaston, gesturing at it with the flowers, completely ignoring Cosette.

Belle asked "Have you read it?"

"Well, not that one…," he chuckled, vaguely. "But, you know, books…"

Belle remained unimpressed.

Presenting the flowers to Belle, incredibly charmingly, Gaston offered "For your dinner table. Shall I join you this evening?"

"Sorry," said Belle, elusively hasty, "not this evening."

"Busy," inquired Gaston, pleasantly.

Bluntly, Belle said "No."

Not wanting to deal with Gaston's egotistical masculinity any further she turned and walked off with Cosette leaving him in the dust.

Once they were far enough away, Cosette said "I don't like him."

"Me neither," agreed Belle, squeezing her sisters hand gently.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 2**

As Belle and Cosette returned to their families comfy little cottage they could hear the telltale melodious sounds of a music box playing from their fathers workshop. Cosette smiled swaying slightly on her feet back and forth listening to the music. Everything her adoptive father created with his artistic talents was beautiful. It was purely improbable for her not to love them all.

Before going down to the workshop the two sisters went inside the main part of the house to cut up some cheese, bread, and butter for their father's breakfast. Afterwards they went into the root cellar Maurice had converted into his personal workshop years ago after first arriving in this village.

Maurice was currently putting the finishing touches on one of his music boxes while listening to the tune. This was the last one. The rest were lined up on shelves in neat little rows ready to get transported to a marketplace a couple of towns over to be sold. You see he went there every year to sell his wears and today was one such day. Lost in his own little world remembering times long passed and the woman he loved Maurice sang softly to the music.

 _._

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How can a story never die?_

 _It is love we must hold onto_

 _Never easy, but we try_

 _Sometimes our happiness is captured_

 _Somehow our time and place stands still_

 _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will…_

 _._

The two sisters stood pressed together smiling fondly at Maurice with love listening to him sing. Cosette loved it when he sung lullabies to her at night. He did it when she was a baby and he continues to do so now upon her pleasure. He always chased the monsters away in any terrible nightmares in the evening.

Maurice was completely unaware of their presence until Belle revealed herself by walking out of the shadow carrying a plat of food to him.

"Oh Belle, Cosette," said Maurice, smiling. He then lowered his eyes to the gizmos of the music box through his glasses, tinkering with them.

Belle walked around one side of the table he was sitting at while Cosette circled the other. Belle set the plate down in a clear spot.

"Hmmm," hummed Maurice, "Belle, can you please hand me the-."

Before Maurice was even finished Belle placed the screwdriver he was asking for into his hand. Belle knew him so well she could figure out what he wanted before he even asked it. It was an intuitive talent she always possessed.

"Thank you," said Maurice, using the device to adjust a loose hook in the music portion of the artistic windmill music box.

"And I also need-," said Maurice, turning to Belle to find she already had the piece he was looking for inside her palm. "No. No. No. Actually…yes, that's exactly what I need. Thank you."

Taking the offered gear he put it into its correct spot inside the music box and situated it within. Cosette sat on a neighboring stool watching him fascinated.

Taking another music box standing on the table and placing it in an empty box, voicing a thought weighing heavily on her mind, Belle said "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

Cosette shook her head empathetically at that with gusto.

"Odd," said Maurice, disapprovingly, sitting a bit straighter at such a preposterous notion. "My daughter? Odd? Where did you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know. People talk," she said, shutting the lid securely on the top of the box.

"This is a small village, you know. Small minded as well. But small also means safe," said Maurice, gently reminding Belle of why he took her to this small country village in the first place. "Even back in Paris, I knew a girl like you, who was so…ahead of her time. So different. People mocked her. Until the day they all found themselves imitating her."

Belle knew whom Maurice spoke of with such deep regret and longing.

Rising from her seat on a crate, Belle said "Please, just tell me one more thing about her."

"Your mother was…," said Maurice, pausing in his work to think of the right words to explain how he felt to describe the one woman who'd meant everything to his heart, "fearless. Fearless."

Belle smiled at that as did Maurice as he closed the music box he was working on.

Tilting her head, looking at the portrait of the woman in question, Cosette asked "Would she have liked me?"

Chuckling, leaning down to kiss Cosette on the head, with conviction, Maurice said "She would've loved you."

It was now time to go.

After hitching the family horse Philippe and loading all the music boxes in wooden containers into the back of a wagon Maurice was ready to head to the market, but not alone. He'd have a passenger accompanying him.

Somehow Cosette had convinced him to take her along for the ride weeks ago. Maurice was left befuddled. He didn't know what he'd been thinking. He'd never let Belle come along with him before claiming it was too dangerous. So he did know what strangeness had come over him, but Belle did. Belle knew her father could never refuse Cosette. The little one had the old man wrapped around her little finger without him ever realizing it.

"So," said Maurice to Belle, seated at the front of the wagon with Cosette beside him, "what can I bring you from the market?"

"A rose," said Belle, repeating the answer she gave every year each time he asked the same question. "Like the one in the painting."

"You ask for that every year," sighed Maurice, exasperated.

Belle countered "And every year you bring it."

"Then I shall bring you another," promised Maurice, cupping Belle's face lovingly. "You have my word."

Stepping away from the wagon, Belle said "Goodbye, Papa. Goodbye, Cosette."

"Bye Belle," said Cosette, bouncing in her seat excitedly causing Maurice and Belle to laugh at her.

"Come on, Philippe," said Maurice, snapping the reins. Philippe whinnied and moved into a brisk trot. "You know the way."

"I'll see you both tomorrow," said Belle, now standing on the front porch.

"Right," called Maurice. "Tomorrow with the rose."

From her seat Cosette turned to look back at her sister waving at her with the ribbons she'd gotten in her lap. Belle smiled in amusement waving back at her. She watched as the wagon and her family disappeared around the corner of the bend.

Frowning worriedly, Belle murmured "Stay safe."

 **Authors Note:**

 **I think we all know that the two of them having a rather sedate trip is not going to happen.**

 **And here goes Cosette, the adventure truly begins for her. I think you can all guess what's happening next chapter this time around.**

 **Hmm…Cosette is bringing the ribbons with her. Do you guys think there's any purpose with her doing that? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 3**

A storm was brewing. That was the simplest way Cosette could put it.

Maurice and Cosette had been riding down the paths in the woods for hours and still they hadn't come across the market yet. Time flew by fast and what didn't help matters was that it was already night. Luckily Maurice had a lamp hanging from the wagon to light part of the way, but it didn't really do much to offer protection from the chill in the air.

Cosette had never been to the market before now so she didn't know the way, but by the look on her father's face she suspected they were lost.

"Papa, when are we going to get there," asked Cosette.

"I don't know, Cosette," sighed Maurice. "The woods here are lovely. I only wish I recognized them." He then aimed his next comment to the horse. "Do you know where we are, Philippe? Because I don't."

Of course Maurice was never going to receive an answer from the gelding. After all horses couldn't talk.

At that exact moment a bolt of lightning struck a tree in front of them. Splitting it in two making half of it collapse over the path Maurice was trying to take effectively blocking the way.

Startled Philippe reared onto his hind legs whinnying shrilly. Cosette screamed in fright trying to burry herself into Maurice's coat.

Taking charge of the situation, quickly working to calm down the scared horse and horse, soothingly, Maurice said "It's all right. It's all right, Philippe." Once the horse had settled he turned to Cosette wrapping an arm around her trembling body. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Cosette. It's just a bit of lightning. You see, it didn't even hit us."

It was then that Maurice spotted the second path leading off to the right. He couldn't remember it from any of his excursions before and yet here it is.

"Hmm," mused Maurice, musing on it and deciding it was safe enough to travel down. Yes, we can go this way." He clicked his tongue and slapped the reins on Philippe's flank to get him to move in the right direction. "Go on. To the right." Maurice maneuvered around the fallen trunk to go where Maurice encouraged him to go. "That's it. Steady! Walk on!"

"Papa," said Cosette, clutching onto his sleeve, not exactly sure about this little detour.

"It's fine," reassured Maurice. "One path closes another one opens. Don't worry. Soon you'll be treated to a hot meal and a nice cozy bed to keep you warm."

Cosette wanted to believe him, but she sincerely doubted it. What Cosette saw next only elevated the nerves and anxiety she was feeling at present. She was the first to spot it. Tapping Maurice on the shoulder Cosette pointed her finger ahead of them. Maurice then saw what had gotten his youngest daughter so spooked.

For reasons Maurice couldn't explain to Cosette there was snow up ahead where the summer season stopped and winter took over. Snow was covering the forest floor with there being a heavy snowfall.

"It's all right," said Maurice, looking at it all with increasing unease at this peculiarity. "It's just a bit of snow. In June. Mind your step, Philippe. It's slippery."

The second they entered the snowy climate the temperature in the air dropped drastically. Cosette immediately began shivering from the cold the coat she was wearing not really doing that much to shield her.

But the cold wasn't the worse to come.

They were barely in there a few seconds when Philippe suddenly tossed his head up releasing a loud neigh. Maurice and Cosette soon found out why.

A growling noise made Maurice snap his head up to find a snarling wolf eyeing them hungrily from on top of a slope. A nasty scar was over the left side of its face. This had to be a dominant male. And where there was one wolf there was always a pack somewhere close by.

"Hold on tight, Cosette," exclaimed Maurice.

Cosette did just that.

Not wasting any time to see if there were any around, snapping the reins, Maurice urged "Go! Go, Philippe! Come on! Come on!"

Philippe broke out into a dead run galloping down the path. There was a howl from behind and soon afterwards the trio were surrounded by wolves chasing them from all sides.

"Papa, I'm scared," cried Cosette.

"Go! Philippe, go! Go! Go," shouted Maurice, slapping to reins again trying to push the horse to go faster.

There was a loud snap making Maurice realize the hitch attaching the horse to the wagon was coming loose. This entire reckless running around on the rocky road wasn't something this wagon was used to. Unfortunately there was nothing that Maurice could do with the wolves pursing so aggressively on their tail. It certainly didn't help when the wolves pulled ahead and intercepted them.

Then the unthinkable occurred. As Maurice was trying to slow down Philippe to avoid a mishap that's what happened as an end result. One of the wheels knocked into a fallen log upending the wagon and releasing Philippe at the same time, scattering the music boxes everywhere. As the wolves went off chasing the fleeing horse Maurice and Cosette were thrown into the air. Maurice caught her just in the nick of time as them hit the slope. Luckily neither of them was hurt by the impact.

With Cosette hanging like a monkey off of his back Maurice tried to climb to the top of the slope. When he was nearly there he found the first wolf snarling at them baring his deadly teeth. Maurice turned to slide down so the wolf missed them by mere inches at it lunged. Below the pack was back abandoning the horse for a much easier meal. There was no way out.

"Philippe," called Maurice, now holding Cosette in his arms.

Out of nowhere Philippe reappeared catching the duo onto his back.

"Good boy," said Maurice, taking the reins. With one swift kick to Philippe's sides they were off. "Go, boy. Go!"

Finally it looked like they were going to be home free until Maurice failed to pay attention and got hit in the head by a low hanging branch. Maurice didn't see it coming until it was too late and he was knocked abruptly from Philippe's back. Maurice dropped onto the ground with little time to recover and gather his feet. As she stood he saw that someone was missing.

Cosette was still on the horse. Somehow she'd avoided falling with Maurice and managed to hang onto Philippe's neck.

"Papa," screamed Cosette, reaching back for him.

"I'm all right! Keep going," said Maurice, running into the forest to get away from the wolves. "Run, Cosette! I promise I'll find you! Run!"

A couple of wolves diverted to run down Maurice, but the majority of them continued to hunt Cosette and Philippe.

Cosette was far too small to actually ride Philippe, but he needed no prodding from her. The threat of the wolves was more than enough to get him to keep going. They rounded the bend coming across an open gateway. Cosette took no notice of it, but the gates opened of their own accord letting her and Philippe entrance.

The moment she and Philippe were inside the ominous gates the predators skidded to a stop, halting the wolves in their advance preventing them from going any further. Whatever it was they were prevented from coming inside.

She was safe for now, but what in the world did Cosette just ride into?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yeah! Cosette is alive and at the castle. She survived the first hurtle. I wonder what's going to happen to her now that she's arrived there.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 4**

Hearing the alpha wolf's enraged howling start to fade off into the distance the further they rode into the grounds of an estate was a great relief to Cosette. She was exceptionally grateful to her savior.

Leaning down to hug Philippe tightly around the neck, kissing him, Cosette said "Thank you, Philippe. We won't be wolf chow tonight."

Philippe nickered to Cosette in reply. Without the pack of wolves relentlessly chasing after them Philippe slowed his pace down to a walk allowing Cosette the chance to get a look of where they were.

They were inside a beautiful garden with its radiance seemingly enhanced by the heaving snowfall clinging to the plants. Cosette spotted a colonnade surrounded by blooming rose bushes white as the snow falling onto them. It stretched as far as he eyes could see all the way to the boundaries of the grounds reaching the forest, but that wasn't nearly the most remarkable aspect of this place.

Standing in front of Cosette was an enormous castle. There were large turrets that reached high into the blackened sky making it far taller than any building Cosette had ever seen in her entire life. Now that she got a good look she could tell this whole place was probably more than four times the size of the village.

As they moved closer to the castle itself Philippe picked up the smell of fresh hay and water coming from an open stable near the main entrance of the castle. Eager for something to eat and drink after that big chase Philippe trotted over to the outbuilding where it was carved. He stopped at the first stall immediately dunking his muzzle in the watering trough for a drink. Sensing she wasn't going to get Philippe to move again anytime in the near future Cosette moved to dismount. Being so short this turned out to be very difficult for her since her feet couldn't touch the ground as easily as an adult. She lost her grip on the Philippe's back and with a squeal toppled into a pile of soft snow. She wasn't hurt, but now she was even colder than before. Cosette stepped out of the snow shivering like mad clutching her arms for warmth. Philippe was all right munching on a mouthful of hay so Cosette headed up to the entryway of the castle.

Cosette failed to notice that the ribbons Belle had gotten her had fallen out of a coat pocket and were now lying on the snowy earth.

Slowly climbing up the huge stairs to the front doors Cosette looked at the castle in fear, but kept on going. Reaching the doors Cosette knocked on the doors, but her banging was so light she didn't think anyone could hear her. Cosette jumped as high as she could to open the doors herself, but couldn't touch the handles.

Tearfully Cosette turned away from the doors to get back down to Philippe. Maybe she could sleep in the hay for the night until sunrise. Hay is always warm. Cosette heard a creak and turned to see what it was. It stung open eerily right before her very eyes.

Not even stopping to consider how a door could open by itself Cosette dashed inside with the door sliding shut behind her.

Cosette now found herself inside a large empty hall with the inside of the castle equally as grand as the outside.

It was so quiet and dark in there that made her even more afraid.

"H-Hello," she said, meekly, peering around inside as she cautiously went further into the massive foyer. "Hello, is anyone here. Papa. Papa?"

But, no, Papa wasn't here. All she was meet with was silence the only thing answering her was her own voice echoing in the large room.

"She must've gotten lost in the woods."

"Shut up, you idiot!"

Hearing the hurried whispering Cosette spun on her feet to find the source, but all she saw was a candelabrum and ornate mantel clock sitting on a nearby table. Cosette deflated, her bottom lip quivering. She'd thought someone was there with her, but now that she knew no one was Cosette was ready to burst into tears. Then a flicker of light somewhere off to the side caught her eye. It was a fire roaring inside a large ornate heart surrounded by a table and some comfortable looking armchairs.

Cosette ran over to the fire holding out her chilled hands to get warm. The heat from the flames soon made the shivering subside although she was still wet and cold.

Distinctly hearing her stomach growl Cosette realized just how hungry she was. Maurice had expected to bring them to the market a while ago so they hadn't been carrying any extra provisions with them. So the last drop of water gone and good a memory Cosette was really craving something to eat.

A clattering noise drew Cosette's attention away from the fireplace and over to an open side door leading into an adjacent room. Peeking inside her eyes became the size of snowballs. There on a long dining table and from where she was standing she could tell it was laid out with freshly cooked food.

Not wasting any time Cosette ran over to the chair closest to the food hopping right on it. Cosette was starving, but she was conscientious enough not to forget her table manners. There was plenty to go around. She needn't have been so afraid that this was all a dream and the food would disappear before she could take a bite. Not even in madness could she have ever imagined eating enough at a meal to where she was actually completely satisfied. Maurice always provided, but never to this extent. Cosette managed to rule herself at this delectable meal with a will or iron. She did not grab, she did not fill her dish to overflowing. She ate slowly and with small bites. Belle definitely would've been proud of her.

So concentrated was Cosette in her dinner that she didn't think twice about the piano music playing in the air. A soft, slow, and soothing melody. Soon enough the combined effects of the music and the warm food took its tool on Cosette. A kind of lethargy overtook her and she actually started to feel warmer and sleepy. It was altogether too much for her to handle. Not able to keep her head up and eyes open for another second Cosette laid her head down over crossed arms on the wood of the dining table. She could literally feel herself dozing off.

Moments later Cosette could hear the piano music cut off. Then their was light chatter around Cosette with a hushed tone as whoever it was were carefully trying to keep their voices down. Some were excited while other sounded worried and afraid. Cosette felt the chair and table leave her as she was lifted up into stiff arms. It felt like the arms were made of wood, but perhaps that was simply her childish imagination at play. Cosette was carried up a flight of stairs with the variety of voices following.

Cosette was taken to a vacant room lowered into a bed with a fluffy comforter and silky sheets. Her wet clothes were replaced with a wool cotton nightgown and she was gently tucked in too sleep. It felt like she was lying on a cloud. The bed was that heavenly. During all of this Cosette had her eyes shut not opening them one time. She was far too tired and worn out to care.

Out of nowhere a woman began singing a harmonious lullaby to Cosette to lull her to sleep.

 _._

 _Look into my heart_

 _And say goodbye to winter_

 _Wind blows but you warm me_

 _Heaven moans, but spring is for us now_

 _Look into my heart_

 _And say goodbye to winter_

 _Wind blows but you warm me_

 _Heaven moans, but spring is for us now_

 _Ask clouds for_

 _Present white dreams to us_

 _Night is flowing and we're following it_

 _Floating in a world of mysterious lights_

 _Dispel melancholy that's inside of me_

 _I'm anxious_

 _Ask clouds for_

 _Present white dreams to us_

 _Night is flowing and we're following it_

 _Floating in a world of mysterious lights_

 _._

That did Cosette in. Snuggling under the covers Cosette signed content. She surrendered drifting off to dreamland.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Bet this isn't the direction the majority of you were expecting this story to take. ;)**

 **The song Mrs. Potts sings to Cosette to lull her to sleep is called Lullaby by Aida Nikolaychuk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 5**

It took Maurice a while, but he finally managed to give that pack of wolves pursuing relentlessly pursuing him the slip. He'd done his best to draw the pack away from his youngest child and the plan worked, but then he found himself in danger. There were a few close calls. By some miracle Maurice avoided losing his life to become their next meal.

Now Maurice was plagued with another problem. He was still hopelessly lost and if he didn't find shelter soon Maurice was sure he'd fall victim to the cold. Like Cosette he was dressed for the summer season not this chilly weather.

Just as he was about to lose faith Maurice came across the same castle that Cosette found refuge at without even realizing it.

Exhibiting extreme caution Maurice walked on the grounds heading for the main entrance. When he got to the steps that led to them Maurice found someone he did not expect.

"Philippe," said Maurice, jogging over to the horse.

Philippe was still in his stall warm and well fed. He nickered at Maurice in greeting.

Maurice stroked the loyal horse on the neck, saying "Well if you're here, my friend. That must mean Cosette is here too. Judging by the look of things you've been well looked after. I guess I'll go in and pay my respects to our host and see where Cosette is."

A tingle of fear rippled through Maurice as he gazed up at torches held by hands sculpted from iron. The hands looked so lifelike that it deeply unnerved Maurice and he couldn't resist reaching out to tap one just to be sure. The remained still and as Maurice touched the door it creaked open under the slightest pressure.

"Hello," called Maurice, peering in. "Anyone home?" Maurice stepped inside shaking off his snow-ridden coat. "Forgive me. I don't mean to intrude. I need shelter from the storm. Hello?" His voice echoed in the large empty hall he found himself in. "Also, I'm looking for my daughter. Her name is Cosette. She'd been riding the horse that is outside in your stable."

Maurice took off his hat hanging it to dry on a nearby coatrack. Relieved of some of the heavy burden slowing him down, back turned, he failed to notice the coatrack shake the snow off Maurice's coat like a dog.

"He must've gotten lost in the woods with the girl."

"Would you shut up!"

Maurice heard the hushed whispers and he believed someone else was in there with him.

Turning, Maurice said "Hello?"

But there was no one there only empty air o his dismay.

Maurice then saw the same candelabrum and mantel clock that Cosette had taken an interest in earlier that night. Picking it up Maurice traced the intricate features of the metalwork.

"Beautiful," said Maurice in admiration. Maurice then did the same for the mantel clock.

Maurice then caught the sound of a soft music distinctly from a harpsichord playing from where a pair of large gilded doors that were open. He then put down both objects to get closer to them.

"A man of taste," said Lumiere, the candelabrum.

"He was talking about me," said Cogsworth, the mantel clock.

Maurice followed the heavenly melody to find a ballroom of massive proportions. The strange thing is that the moment he took one step into the interior the music came to abrupt end. He scanned to see if the musician responsible for such lovely music was present, but the ballroom is as vacant as the rest of the castle.

Maurice returned to the front parlor to warm himself and found a welcome surprise. Through the door to the dining room he saw a roaring fire and food laid out for him to enjoy.

"Oh, thank you," breathed Maurice, sitting down to sup.

The food presented to Maurice was actually part of the leftovers from unfinished feast that Cosette had been provided with earlier on.

Maurice immediately tucked in draping a napkin neatly over his lap tearing into a loaf of bread relishing the taste. Maurice went to take a cap of tea already filled to the brim, but he needn't have done so. All on its own the teacup slid towards him of its own accord.

Maurice leapt back in the chair stunned staring at it in bafflement.

"Mum said I wasn't supposed to move because it might be scary," said Chip, quietly.

Maurice was mute grimacing in discomfort.

"Sorry," said Chip, sufficiently cowed.

"It's all right," said Maurice, smiling. He then bolted from the table leaving a guilt-ridden Chip behind.

Outside thunder crackled signaling a storm was brewing.

"I cannot thank you enough for your hospitality," said Maurice, retrieving his coat and heading for the exit slipping out the doors. "I'll bid you adieu and good night."

Maurice failed to see the person concealed on top of the staircase watching him go.

Temporarily taking leave of his senses it slipped Maurice's mind that he had a second daughter still inside this place. Right now he was so scared he couldn't think clearly.

Maurice quickly saddled Philippe trotting to the front gates. Maurice backpedalled when he saw the abundant roses growing in the garden.

"No, wait, wait, wait," said Maurice, stopping Philippe. He'd almost forgotten the rose he'd promised to bring home to Belle. "Roses. I nearly forgot." He dismounted taking Philippe's reins walking him forward on foot. "We're safe here. I promised Belle a rose." Maurice anchored Philippe down moving into the terrace where the vines were most grown.

As Maurice went to pluck one from its branch he was oblivious to the warning Philippe was trying to give his master. He grunted and huffed kicking snow as Philippe tried to run.

"There," said Maurice, plucking a flower.

That sealed his fate.

A ferocious growling was heard from above. Philippe couldn't take it anymore. Whinnying shrilly broke free fleeing for home as what could only be described as a monster stomped over to Maurice covering him in shadow.

What had he done?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wow we're already nearing the 1** **st** **anniversary of when I posted the very first chapter of this story. How time flies.**

 **None of you are going to believe what happened to me recently. I was on the way to get my nails done for a potential job interview when suddenly another car slams into my from behind. An idiot driver wasn't paying attention so I and the car in front of me got hit pretty hard. I'm fine, got lucky, not a scratch on me, but it could've been a lot more serious. Right now the side of my head hurt and my left side is really starting to feel the pain. Nothing's broken just sore and bruised.**

 **Bad news is my car got totaled. I really liked this car to I've had it for three years. Good news is I'm going to be able to buy a new one, unfortunately, it'll be a while before I can.**

 **Today was looking so bright and then this crap happened.**

 **For those of you who drive here, take my advice. EYES ON THE ROAD! I came out alive this time around. The same thing might not happen for any of you if you get into an accident. It's harsh, but the truth.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 6**

Philippe ran as fast as his legs could carry him, hooves pounding against the earth as he sprinted for home. By instinct this gelding followed the same exact path back to the village. He didn't stop nor slowed his pace until he got there.

It took a couple of hours. Around the time he finally made it there Philippe's head was down, sides heaving. He had been galloping far longer than he should have been, but he still pushed on through the darkness long after he should've rested. Fear was his motivator. Fear of what he'd just escaped from.

Philippe was basically hauling ass kicking up dirt. Heading for the one place where he knew safety, food, and a stall filled with warm hay would be.

For Belle it was the start of another normal uneventful day as usual in this plain and boring village.

Belle was tending to the vegetables in the garden when all of that changed.

Philippe came sprinting over the cobblestones stopping in front of the family's cottage. He trotted over to a water bucket immediately dipping his head in for a drink. Philippe gulped it down replenishing his tired body, strength, and energy with each one.

"Philippe," said Belle, unlocking the gate and running to him.

She was alarmed that neither Cosette nor Maurice was with him. Belle stared up the street, but they did not appear.

Frantically grabbing Philippe's halter, Belle said "What happened? Where's Papa and Cosette? Take me to them!"

Belle quickly gave Philippe a bucket of feed while she ran into the house to retrieve her cloak. Also, while she was impatient to go, Belle allowed Philippe to finish his food. She didn't want him to collapse on the way and judging by the evidence of how hard he'd been booking it he really needed it.

Afterwards Belle didn't waste any time they were off. Belle was careful to pace Philippe this time around and it return Philippe followed the way he had taken with Maurice and Cosette guiding her.

Like her family Belle was surprised when she saw the snow, but didn't let it deter her. Philippe cantered forward quite familiar with the thing and winding path. Belle's heart almost stopped when she located the cart they had been riding on the way to the market. It was lying on the ground still tipped on its side with the music boxes scattered all over the place. But Cosette and Maurice were absent. Nudging Philippe with her heels Belle urged him on again.

They soon came upon the castle. Bursting through the thick iron gates Belle made a beeline for the stairs leading up to the front door. Philippe skidded in front of them sending snow flying up everywhere.

A grateful Belle dismounted patting Philippe on the neck, saying "Thank you."

Philippe simply nickered softly in reply to Belle's brand of thanks and appreciation for his actions.

Belle started for the steps. Suddenly she froze staring at something she found in the snow.

Sticking out of the snow at the bottom of the steps was the end of a familiar looking ribbon leading to a small bundle of others buried deep as snow piled onto them. Bending down on one knee Belle dusted off the snow picking up the ball of ribbons. It's just as she suspected. These were the exact same ribbons Belle had bought for Cosette in the village a day or two earlier.

"Cosette," whispered Belle, holding the ribbons in her hands.

Cosette was here, that much Belle knew. Maurice couldn't be far. He must've taken shelter here too. Now all Belle had to do it find them.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 7**

"Well this was not one of my best ideas," murmured Belle, bitterly.

That was putting things mildly.

When Belle had gone into the castle she had done so with a plan. Find her father and sister and get the hell out of there back home. What she didn't expect was to come face to face with a monster that sought to imprison her father for eternity just for picking a rose from the palaces garden. In an act of selflessness Belle had made the choice to switch places with her father so that he could go free. Maurice was not doing well needing to receive care he could only get back at the village. So she had tricked him and the Beast into thinking she was saying farewell when all along she wanted him out of there.

Now Belle was stuck here lost and alone possibly for the rest of her life.

Belle had found her father, but Cosette was still missing and if the Beast had caught her then she didn't want to think about what had happened to her. It was far too horrible to imagine. Cosette must be so scared by now. And her big sister isn't there to help her. It's practically killing Belle inside.

There's no way out. It's completely hopeless. Belle began to fall into despair.

Luckily for her someone had other ideas.

Suddenly the door to the cell creaked open without any sort of warning.

Belle stood up thinking the Beast had come back to do her some sort of harm once he'd sent Maurice away.

"Forgive my intrusion, Mademoiselle…but I have come to escort you to your room," said Lumière.

Belle frantically looked for anything to use as a weapon for defense only finding a stool in the far corner.

"My room," said Belle, confused, grabbing a low stool in the cell and holding it up high to use as a weapon. "But I thought-."

"Oh, what? That 'Once this door closes it will not open again'?" The person speaking imitated the Beasts roar. "I know. He gets so dramatic."

Belle apprehensively stepped out of the cell which allowed her to see the identity of the person releasing her. But instead of seeing a human being there she saw the candlestick she had used to get to the tower in the first place. Not only that this candle is mobile and talking!

Lumière was hanging from the latch that opened the door of the cell.

Waving at her, Lumiere said "Hello."

Belle immediately gasped in shock and fright.

Lumiere let go of the latch dropping to the floor. Before he could get the Belle abruptly flattened a word in the moment he landed Lumiere to the floor. She'd slammed the stool directly onto him. The pieces of the stool scattered by the sheer force behind it. The impact doused Lumiere's flames causing it to go dark. This made Belle jump startled releasing an enormous and shrill shriek.

Because he was now a figurine instead of human Lumiere wasn't really hurt by the impact. He quickly recovered undeterred. He was merely taking all this in stride. Just like Lumiere to act this way.

Relighting the flames on his candles, rising from beneath the pieces of wood from the stool, Lumiere said "Oh, you are very strong. This is a great quality."

"What are you," demanded Belle.

Smiling in a dashing manner, flourishing his arms, Lumiere said "I am Lumiere."

"And…you can talk," stammered Belle.

Another character of impossibility then entered the picture.

A mantle clock then appeared on the top of the stairs from behind Belle huffing and panting from the long climb.

Quite irritable and exasperated, waddling in a comical way over to Lumiere after he managed to get over the final step, Cogsworth said "Well, of course he can talk. It's all he ever does. Now, Lumiere, as head of the household I demand that you put her back in her cell at once."

Cogworth's order did nothing to put Belle at ease. In fact it just made her even more anxious and nervous putting Belle into an even more of a panicked state of mind. Belle ran back into the cell grabbing the first thing she saw. She no longer could use the broken stool so Belle had to use something else now as her weapon of choice. The only thing left was a pitcher that could hold water lying idly on the floor. Belle claimed it exiting the cell before that clock could even think of shutting the door on her again. It wasn't very practical. Unfortunately, given the circumstance it was going to have to do temporarily for now at present. The candle probably wouldn't have let him or simply let her out once more, but she wasn't going to take that chance. This is all too strange to take in all at once even for Belle.

Blunt, leaning forward closer to Cogsworth, lowering his voice so it would be harder for Belle to hear, Lumiere whispered "What do you want to be for the rest of your life, Cogsworth? A man or a mantle clock?"

The very second Lumiere and Cosgworth saw Belle out in the open he changed his demeanor, returning it to the welcoming persona he had on previously to reassure her that neither of them meant her any harm.

"Ready, Miss," asked Lumiere, turning to head down the stairs on the opposite side Cogsworth came up.

Cogsworth groaned in dread. They were going to get into huge amount of trouble for this.

"Trust me," said Lumiere, speaking to Cogsworth.

So Belle's only options were to follow them and if not stay in the cell.

Honestly, in Belle's point of view, what choice did she actually have or if she even originally had one to start with?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Don't worry there will be some really good stuff next time around and so will Cosette.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 8**

So Lumiere and Cogsworth started to lead her through the castle to what would be her new living quarters while she resided here. Basically Belle was holding Lumiere in one hand while Cogsworth was walking in his unusual waddle in front of them.

Trying to make some light casual conversation to break the ice, Lumiere said "You must forgive first impressions. I hope you are not too startled?"

"Why would I be startled? I'm talking to a candle," said Belle, sarcastically.

"Candelabra, please. Enormous difference," corrected Lumiere. But consider me at your service. This castle is your home now so feel free to go anywhere you like."

Stopping to turn around, Cogsworth said "Except the west wing."

Immediately Lumiere's face was a blur as he rapidly shook it from side to side along with his hands on a motion that clearly was telling Cogsworth to shut his mouth.

Realizing his mistake, trying to cover it up, Cogsworth said "Which we do not have."

Brow quirked in curiosity, Belle said "Why? What's in the west wing?"

"Oh nothing," said Lumiere, innocently.

"Nothing," concurred Cogsworth.

"Storage space," said Lumiere.

"Storage space," repeated Cogsworth.

"That's it," said Lumiere.

"That's it," said Cogsworth.

"Yes, that's it, said Lumiere.

They were lying through their teeth.

Continuing forward, Cogsworth said "This way, please. To the east wing."

Laughing, Lumiere said "Or as I like to call it the only ring."

Okay now they were pushing their luck.

"Watch your step, s'il vous plait," said Lumiere.

As they walked Belle suddenly remembered the ribbons in her apron pocket.

"I don't know why I'm asking this, but there wouldn't happen to be a little girl here, would there," asked Belle.

Lumiere and Cogsworth exchanged a glance before the charming candelabrum smiled at Belle.

"As a matter of fact there is. She stumbled upon this castle before your father did. We fed her and put her to sleep," he said. "Why do you ask."

Sighing in relief, pulling out the ribbons to show them, Belle said "Thank god. That's my little sister Cosette. I found these ribbons outside. They are hers. I've been looking for her everywhere. Can you take me to her?"

"Funny you are asking that because her room is the one we are taking you to right now," said Lumiere.

They couldn't get there fast enough for Belle's taste. Finally they reached the door, but before they entered Lumiere had one last thing to say to Belle.

Holding a candled hand to his lips for silence, Lumiere whispered "I advise you to make as little noise as possible when you enter. Your sister was exhausted when she came to us and has been sleeping ever since. After the night she had the little one needs her rest."

Belle nodded her consent.

Lumiere then pushed open the doors to the bedchamber with a flourish.

"Welcome to your new home. It's modest, but comfortable," said Lumiere.

That is the understatement of the century.

There was a large white and gold painted armoire along one wall. Along another wall stood a beautiful writing desk. A chair, covered in rich velvet was tucked underneath and a stack of crisp white paper was placed on one side. Tucked in a corner, delicate and sweet, was a dressing table with a mirror framed in solid intricate gold. Even the ceiling of the room was breathtaking. White clouds had been painted in a perfect blue sky. It appeared so real that Belle could've sworn she saw them move. Opposite a set of picture windows covered by thick satin draped was an enormous canopy bed that took up half the room. And sleeping on that bed was…

"Cosette," breathed Belle, immediately going over to the bed. Cosette was tucked snug as a bug in a rug under the comforter. Her tiny chest rose up and down slowly with her peaceful breathing. Belle gently stroked and kissed her forehead and that didn't even seem to wake her. "Oh, I'm so happy you're safe. The Beast…does he know about her?"

"It would be a call against duty if the Master hadn't been told about her," said Cogsworth.

"Don't worry, the Master did not hurt her," assured Lumiere. "We know your first encounter with him did not go well, but he would never hurt a child. Those of us here managed to persuade him to allow her peace for the night until she recovered from her ordeal."

"And after," prodded Belle.

Shrugging, Lumiere said "Then we would speak for her again. The woods are no place for a child her age alone."

Grateful, Belle said "You have my thanks."

Lumiere said "We'll leave you alone now. You should get some rest too. A meal will be prepared for you later on. For now relax with your sister. You are in good hands here."

Lumiere and Cogsworth then left.

Not if Belle got them out of there first.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yeah, Belle and Cosette are reunited. Will be even better when Cosette wakes up. Based on what you all know about her so far, how do you think Cosette is going to react to all magic stuff?**

 **Just in case you're wondering Plumette cleaned the room while Cosette was sleeping.**

 **Also, the anniversary for the terrible tragedy of day of 9/11 year's ago just occurred.**

 **I was a very young child when that happened. All I can remember that day was my mother picking me and my little sister up from grade school. At home my sister and I learned what happened in New York City. My father came home soon after fearful that we were all going to be attacked. That was one of the scariest days of my life. I know for a fact I'll never forget it. I doubt anyone will.**

 **For those reading this right now I know we can't all be together, but I ask that you share a moment of silence and prayer, no matter your religion, out of respect for the people who died that day and those alive who are still suffering from being there that day. And those of you who may be either going to a restaurant or a bar please raise a glass in a toast for those survivors and fallen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 9**

In the beginning stages of waking up from her deep slumber Cosette could feel a soft touch grazing the hairline at her temple.

"Wake up, Cosette. Wake up," said a familiar voice, softly kissing her cheek.

When Cosette managed to fully regain her faculties she couldn't believe her eyes. At first Cosette assumed that she might've still been dreaming. That notion was quickly dispelled.

Cosette had squealed launching herself at Belle in a massive hug. Belle fell backwards onto the bed laughing with the little one.

Afterwards Cosette peered around in confusion wondering where they were. Cosette even asked Belle as much. Belle then explained the situation they were now in including the information that their father had been thrown out of this grand castle by the monstrous and vicious Beast whom resided here on these lands.

It all then came rushing back to Cosette. Everything from the point where she'd gotten separated from Maurice, somehow finding her way to this castle, eating a meal that filled her aching belly, and falling asleep at the table. There had been very little recollection after that one.

Apparently she'd been asleep all that time.

That wasn't the highlight of all this. Next to giving Cosette back her lost ribbons Belle informed her that this castle is alive. How so she would soon find out.

Belle told Cosette that they weren't staying here for long. She refused that the two of them would be kept as prisoners here so far from home and their treasured father.

So, the genius that she is, Belle quickly concocted a plan. Using fabric from a hideous dress that had been made for her Belle used them to create a makeshift rope. It hung out the window, with the end dangling high above the ground and the other tied securely to a leg of the bed. It wasn't perfect, but it would have to do. There weren't that many options to take. Belle had no idea if any one of the castle's servants is currently guarding the door so they couldn't just meander through there.

There came a banging on the doors that startled both sisters. The voice on the other side was easily recognizable to Belle given she'd already been on the receiving end of it.

"You will join me for dinner! That's not a request."

It's the Beast. He'd come for them.

Cosette whimpered instinctively trying to hide underneath the sheets.

Gently shushing her, Belle continued with her work on the rope ladder.

There were muffled voices heard on the other side of the doors.

More knocking came, but this time not as forceful.

"Just a minute," called Belle.

More talking was heard in low voices, before the Beast chose to speak again in a more kind and light tone.

"Will you join me for dinner?"

Belle's not fooled. She easily could see through the act.

Seething at the Beast's nerve and audaciousness, Belle spat "You've taken us as your prisoners and now you want to have dinner with us?"

"Not the child, just you."

"Are you mad," exclaimed Belle.

Cosette giggled a tiny bit. The Beast don't know what he's in for, on the receiving end of her big sister.

The Beast didn't take too kindly to that.

The Beast now banged furiously on the doors growling at Belle.

"I told you to join me for dinner," snarled the Beast, all nicety gone.

"And I told you now," retorted Belle, standing firm.

Cosette nearly jumped when the wardrobe opened and actually spoke, eyes huge.

Madame Garderobe said "Oh! What time is it? What's happening?"

So that's what Belle meant by alive. Cosette tilted her head to the side. How magical.

Filled with contempt for their "host", Belle said "I'd rather starve before I ever ate with you."

"Well, be my guest. Go ahead and starve!" He then spoke to the servants that had accompanied him. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all. Neither of them do!"

The Beasts thundering, booming footsteps were heard retreating as he walked away.

Cosette was left trembling on the bed, the bedspread covering most of her body except for her frightened eyes.

Heart going out to her Belle immediately went over to her little sister to offer some comfort and solace. In fact both of them needed what the other could provide now as a family. This is a great benefit of the love shared between sisters so closely bonded with each other. Constantly there to support and make things better, however slight.

Sitting down on the bed, gathering Cosette in her arms while gently rocking her from side to side, Belle murmured "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. Don't you worry about this. I'm going to get us out of this awful place."

 **Authors Note:**

 **For the opera singer, what song suggestions do you guys have that she might sing to demonstrate to Cosette next time around? This, also goes for songs used in other story's of mine.**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** **  
** **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	11. Chapter 11

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 10**

"Don't worry, Cosette. I won't let that monster hurt you," promised Belle, murmuring into her baby sister's soft hair.

Cosette desperately wanted to believe her.

How could she though when everything considering their situation looks so bleak and hopeless?

"I want to go home. I want, Papa," said Cosette, sadly, sniffling as she pouted.

Hugging her, Belle said "I know. I do, too."

The window was still open from before. Belle hadn't yet shut it being occupied with tending to Cosette's needs. A small breeze came in causing Cosette to shiver in spite of the warm and cozy blankets wrapped around her. Also, Cosette's stomach unleashed a telltale growl.

It had been a long while since she had sampled that large dinner and her body had worked through it. Now it required further nourishment.

Hard to get when Belle and Cosette couldn't even leave the room or receive any food.

Cosette pressed against her sisters body staring out the window at the moon gleaming up in the night sky.

 _Here I sit so cold and hungry_

 _Feeling lost and far away_

 _Happiness is just a memory_

 _A patch of sun from yesterday_

 _Where is the hope that I once knew_

 _My dreams have vanished it is true_

 _When will the sun come shining through_

 _Where is the hope that I once knew_

 _._

Belle gazed sadly down at her little sister. No child should have to go through an experience like this. Better would it have been for her to be the only one strapped her instead of both. Instead it's the two of them there with Belle the only one to figure out a way to get them out and back home.

Belle kissed Cosette's forehead. She picked her up, still in the blankets, and went over to the open window.

Here she took over.

 _._

 _From the darkness of the night sky_

 _To the light of the full moon_

 _Angels of heaven start to cry_

 _When all hope was gone too soon_

 _Where is the hope that we once knew_

 _I'm praying you out of the blue_

 _When will the sun come shining through_

 _Where is the hope that I once knew_

 _._

Belle then hefted Cosette so that their faces are level with each other.

 _._

 _Friends could call you the bravest lion_

 _I once had that kind of roar_

 _If we can reach inside for courage_

 _Perhaps we can be strong once more_

 _I'll find the hope that we once knew_

 _And I will make our dreams come true_

 _We'll see the sun come shining through_

 _Full of the hope that we once knew_

 _._

Belle and Cosette snuggled their heads together and sung as one.

 _._

 _We'll find the hope that we once knew_

 _And we will make our dreams come true_

 _We'll see the sun come shining through_

 _Full of the hope_

 _That we once knew_

 _._

Cosette stopped her trembling. She's now smiling her face and eyes a lot brighter.

Returning the smile, stroking Cosette's hair, Belle said "Now let's get out of here."

Belle placed Cosette back on the bed as she finished preparation for the tide rope of fabric hanging out of the window as their way down.

Just as it appeared like they'd be fully in the clear a knock on the door put a stop to that.

Immediately assuming that the Beast had come back for round 2, Belle shouted "I told you to go away!"

To the contrary of what they believed, turns out it isn't the Beast standing on the other side outside their door.

The tone of voice gentle, kind, and polished compared to the Beasts deep and grumbling one, a woman said "Don't worry, Dears. It's only Mrs. Potts."

Mrs. Potts? They haven't met her yet.

Belle moved with haste to cover the work she's done and stood in front of it close to Cosette.

A couple of seconds after this happened the bedroom doors opened. A serving trolley rolled inside with the speaker sitting on top. Placed on top were a beautifully painted teapot and a teacup with the same design on its side. Cosette and Belle had to assume the teapot is Mrs. Potts.

This assumption would be proven correct.

"Oh! Oh, aren't to a vision! How lovely to make your acquaintance," said Mrs. Potts, pleasantly, bowing to them.

In doing so Mrs. Potts saw the rope that Belle had been trying to block. Instead of raising the alarm and calling the whole castle down upon them Mrs. Potts did something completely unexpected.

"It's a very long journey. Let me fix you two up before you go. I have found that most troubles seem less troubling after a bracing cup of tea," offered Mrs. Potts, sweetly, pouring tea into the cup beside her.

Once it was full, the cup, also, alive, hopped off the trolley, onto the floor and over to Belle.

"Slowly now, Chip," cautioned Mrs. Potts.

Chip's saucer slip to a stop at Belle's feet.

Belle picked it up delicately, brought it to her lips and sipped the warm and refreshing beverage.

"Pleased to meet you," said Chip, smiling.

After she had her share Belle then handed it to Cosette.

Cosette drank and then peered into chips face.

"Hi, I'm Chip! It's really nice to have another kid my age here," said Chip, grinning at her. Want to see me do a trick?"

Chip took a deep breath. He then started to blow bubbles. The tea splashed and the bubbles popped spackling Cosette in the face and making her laugh.

"Chip," berated Mrs. Potts, the smile on her face showing she wasn't putting too much into it.

Chip and Cosette giggled in amusement as at response.

"That was a very brave thing you did for your father, Dearie," admired Mrs. Potts.

"Yes, we all think so," said Madame Garderobe in agreement, softly.

"I'm worried about him. He's never been on his own," said Belle, placing Chip back onto the trolley beside his mother.

"Cheer up, My Poppet. Things will turn out in the end. You'll feel a lot better after dinner," assured Mrs. Potts.

Cocking her head in a gesture of puzzlement, Belle said "But he said 'If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all.'"

Shaking her head, with much wisdom, Mrs. Potts sighed "People say a lot of things in anger. It is our choice whether or nor to listen." Mrs. Potts turned the serving trolley towards the door and began to leave. "Coming, poppets?"

Belle and Cosette exchanged a glance of uncertainty and then at Madame Garderobe.

"Go," coaxed Madame Garderobe, gently.

What have they got to lose?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year! Hope this is a good start to a brand new year for us all! ;D**

 **The song you see here is a favorite of mine from a movie franchise that I loved watching when I was a kid. It was suggested from a reviewer not actually using their Fanfiction name.**

 **Those who figure out the song name and movie it's from get one question, as usual, that they want answered. Remember choose wisely for you only get one until the next time something similar to this is brought around again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 11**

Belle and Cosette were led by Mrs. Potts into the dining room where Lumiere and the entire kitchen staff were eagerly waiting their arrival.

Belle and Cosette took the seats provided for them. But Cosette wasn't comfortable sitting by herself so Belle sat the little one in her lap.

Lumiere leapt onto the table with a flourish. Plumette then directed a beam of moonlight onto him to make it appear like the candelabrum were standing in the middle of a dazzling spotlight.

"Ma chere Mademoiselle's, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up your chairs," two came out of nowhere for the two sisters to sit on and gently pushed them into the table, "as the dining room proudly presents…Your dinner," announced Lumiere, bowing low at the waste to the two sisters.

The Harpsicord, Maestro Cadenza, played a tune on his keys. The bulk of then winced when he hit a wrong note, but it was quickly corrected.

Belle and Cosette then bore witness to a performance that no one else would ever have a privilege of seeing in their entire lives.

 _._

 _Be our guest, be our guest_

 _Put our service to the test_

 _Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie_

 _And we'll provide the rest_

 _._

Auderves flew out of the kitchen doors to be presented before them.

 _._

 _Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres_

 _Why, we only live to serve_

 _Try the grey stuff, it's delicious_

 _._

They certainly did and found it delightful. Belle had to stop Cosette from making a mess of it.

 _._

 _Don't believe me, ask the dishes_

 _._

Out of nowhere dishes of lovely silver, crystal, gold, and china appeared dancing with Lumiere on the length of the table.

 _._

 _They can sing, they can dance_

 _After all, miss, this is France_

 _And a dinner here is never second best_

 _._

Lumiere then handed the girls a menu. They quickly scanned it over and made their selections.

The show then proceeded.

 _._

 _Go on, unfold your menu_

 _Take a glance and then you'll_

 _Be our guest, be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _._

From out of the kitchen doors came trolley after trolley of plates, bowls, and cups filled with an assortment of food and drink lined up before them to try. They sampled each and every one all the while the theatrical show went on.

At some point Cogsworth appeared trying to stop the show, but none of his compatriots would listen as he tried to quiet them down.

.

 _Beef ragout, cheese soufflé_

 _Pie and pudding, on flambé_

 _We'll prepare and serve with flair_

 _A culinary cabaret_

 _You're alone and you're scared_

 _But the banquet's all prepared_

 _No one's gloomy or complaining_

 _While the flatware's entertaining_

 _We tell jokes, I do tricks_

 _With my fellow candlesticks_

 _And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet_

 _Come on and lift your glass_

 _You've won your own free pass_

 _To be our guest If you're stressed_

 _It's fine dining we suggest_

 _Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest_

 _._

Where before the mood was happy now it turned gloomy as Lumiere got into how grim and boring their lives had been all alone in this palace without anyone to serve besides the Beast.

 _._

 _Life is so unnerving_

 _For a servant who's not serving_

 _He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

 _Ah, those good old days when we were useful (hey Cogsworth)_

 _Suddenly those good old days are gone_

 _Too long we've been rusting_

 _Needing so much more than dusting_

 _Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

 _Most days we just lay around the castle_

 _Flabby, fat and lazy_

 _You walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

 _._

Now as the mood came back up Mrs. Potts made an appearance joining in with the rest.

 _It's a guest, it's a guest_

 _Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed!_

 _Wine's been poured and thank the Lord_

 _I've had the napkins freshly pressed_

 _With dessert, they'll want tea_

 _And my dear that's fine with me_

 _While the cups do their soft-shoein'_

 _I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

 _._

Belle and Cosette were then served two cups of warm and refreshing tea, fresh from the pot.

 _._

 _I'll get warm, piping hot_

 _Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?_

 _Clean it up, we want the company impressed_

 _We've got a lot to do!_

 _Is it one lump or two?_

 _For you, our guest_

 _._

Lumiere then took over again.

 _._

 _They're our guests_

 _._

At this point Cogsworth figured if you couldn't beat them, then join them.

 _._

 _They're our guests!_

 _._

Heading into the final stretch Cosette was nearly filled to bursting with all this marvelous food as was Belle.

 _._

 _Be our guest, be our guest!_

 _Our command is your request_

 _It's been years since we've had anybody here_

 _And we're obsessed_

 _With your meal, with your ease_

 _Yes, indeed, we aim to please_

 _While the candlelight's still glowing_

 _Let us help you, we'll keep going_

.

The entire kitchen staff is going all out making sure these two visitors had an experience they'll never forget.

.

 _Course by course, one by one_

 _'Til you shout, "enough I'm done!"_

 _Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest_

 _Tonight you'll prop your feet up_

 _But for now, let's eat up_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Be our guest_

 _Please, be our guest_

 _._

One by one every single sample of food and trace of the dinner was removed as the staff retreated back into the kitchen. The chairs that had mysteriously vanished reappeared from above as they were reset to their places at the table.

Now only Lumiere remained as he elegantly danced his way down to where the now satisfied sisters were sitting on their end.

Pulling out a concealed tray from behind his back that's carrying two samples of delicious pastry's, bowing at the waste, Lumiere asked "Pudding?"

All Belle and Cosette could do was laugh.

What an evening!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this one. ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 12**

After such a marvelous and eventful supper Mrs. Potts led Belle and Cosette away from the dining hall.

Cosette was stuffed, very sleepy from all that food. Belle was holding her hand as they walked.

"I don't understand why you're all being so kind to us. Surely, you're as trapped here as we are," inquired Belle, perplexed. "Don't you ever want to escape?"

"The Master's not as terrible as he appears. Somewhere deep in his soul, there's a prince, of a fellow who's just waiting to be set free," insisted Mrs. Potts, speaking in a sweet motherly tone.

That didn't really do much to solve the questions on Belle's mind. So she tried digging a bit more for information.

"Lumiere mentioned something about the West Wing," said Belle, lightly, turning her head to look in that direction.

Not falling for it, Mrs. Potts said "Never you mind about that. Off to be with you, Poppet. The both of you. It looks like that little one is going to fall asleep on her feet soon if not put to bed."

Cosette yawned, rubbing her eyes tiredly with the back of her fist.

They had now reached the bottom of the stairs that leads up to their shared bedroom.

"Good night," said Belle, sincere.

"Nighty-night," said Mrs. Potts, rolling her serving cart around to head back towards the kitchen. "Straight to bed."

Belle began to walk Cosette in the direction of their chambers, but the moment Mrs. Potts was well out of sight she changed course.

Belle then diverted them towards the direction to the West Wing of the castle. Every single inhabitant of this castle was trying their very best to keep them away from the West Wing. Belle's wants to know why. So instead of going up the flight of stairs that would take the sisters to their room Belle went on the other that would bring her to the West Wing.

"Belle," said Cosette, raising her arms for Belle to pick her up.

Instinctively Belle did so both so Cosette wouldn't lag behind and slow her down.

Belle soon discovered the reason why none of the servants wanted her to know about the West Wing.

This is where their Master resided in this castle.

As she walked Belle was surprised to find areas in the Western part of the palace crumbling around them or very well nonexistent. Luckily they carefully avoided areas that might give way underneath her feet. But the realization did hit that the wing of the castle she and Cosette shared was a breath of fresh air compared with the West Wing. Their wing seemed to reflect their love and bright personalities the West Wing seemed to show the Master's downright depressing and rough demeanor. It's a bit unnerving to the naked eye. Enough so that Cosette clutched Belle more for security. Belle shushed Cosette, patting her back. Finally the path ended at a pair of dark looming doors at the dead-end in a hallway. Curiosity overtaking any lingering fear Belle walked forward, slowly pushing open the doors.

Cosette squirmed, longing to be set down. Belle obliged her while still holding onto Cosette's hand.

The suit Belle stepped into all in all is large, spacious, and well decorated, but everywhere you looked the Beast's ownership could be seen.

Curtains hung in shreds from their rods, vases lay shattered on the marble floor, and a sort of giant nest made from torn bits of fabric, feathers, and antlers that had been shoves together made up a bed in place of the four-poster one clearly seen. Also, a mirror in the room is shattered into hundreds of pieces.

The appearance of the suit carry's the aura of an animalistic nature. Given the Beast's appearance Belle should've have been surprised and yet she was.

What really caught the sister's attention is a portrait that hung on one of the walls. The portrait would've been quite lovely if not for two small things. There are three figures in the portrait. A man, a woman, and a boy who Belle took to be their son. The faces of the boy and the man are slashed beyond any sort of recognition, that part of the canvas in shreds. The boy's eyes are the only things left untouched. Squinting her eyes Belle leaned in closer in order to get a better look at the pair.

For some reason those eyes are so familiar. She just couldn't place her finger on it.

"Pretty," said Cosette, drawing Belle's attention away from the portrait and back to her.

Belle dragged her eyes away from the portrait, redirecting them to where Cosette is pointing.

At the far end of the room is a stone balcony where stood a table with a glass jar on the surface. The jar was made of delicate glass, so thin is appeared as though it might break with the slightest of touches. Intricate patterns of vines and flowers had been artistically etched into the sides of the jar against the snow drifting onto it from the open windows. Floating inside was a beautiful red rose. The most beautiful flower either of them has ever seen before, glowing in the moonlight seeping in.

Cosette broke away from Belle running over to the flower.

"Cosette, be careful," said Belle, joining her there.

Cosette held onto the edge of the table as she stood on tiptoe. So as not for Cosette to tip it over Belle picked her up so no damage would be done.

Both sisters reached out to touch the jar, grazing the smooth glass. Cosette wanted to touch and feel those lovely delicate petals so bad.

Cosette never got the chance.

This serenity is broken by the Beasts entrance.

"What are you doing here? What did you do to it," roared the Beast, heralding his arrival.

Cosette screamed burrowing her face into Belle's shoulder frightened to death.

Backing away rapidly from the table and Beast, Belle stuttered "N-Nothing."

Rounding on them, furious, eyes blazing, Beast boomed "Do you realize what you could have done? You could have damned us all! Get out of here! Go!"

Belle booked it out of there carrying Cosette so fast that she had no clue where the adrenaline came from. All Belle could think of is getting out of there, bringing Cosette out of this prison.

Lumiere and Cogsworth are in the middle of a chess game.

And Lumiere was winning, as per usual.

Smirking, Lumiere said "Checkmate. Again."

Huffing, visibly put out, banging his fist on the little table they were using for the match, Cogsworth said "Wait! No! You cheated again!"

Lumiere then noticed the two sisters out of bed running down from the stairs leading to the West Wing.

"Mademoiselle, what are you doing," said Lumiere, standing up in his seat.

"Getting out of here," said Belle.

That will not do. That will not do at all!

Screw the game!

"Stop," yelled Cogsworth, jumping unto the chessboard, blowing a whistle and sounding the alarm.

The doors and windows shut and locked on their own to prevent the sisters from escaping.

Dropping from the table in hot pursuit of them, urging the dog turned piano stool Froufrou to go too, Lumiere said "Go! Go! Froufrou!"

Following, Cogsworth said "Yes, Froufrou. Stop them!"

"Don't let them leave," said Lumiere.

"Stop her," shouted Mrs. Potts.

Froufrou cut Belle off just as she reached the bottom of the main grand staircase. He darted into Belle's path causing her to trip on her feet. Belle fell onto the floor. Cosette yelped as she slipped from Belle's grip rolling closer to the door.

"Cosette, run! Get out of here," said Belle.

"But-," said Cosette.

"Run! Go, now," said Belle, waving her on without her.

The coatrack Chapeau appeared like he would block Cosette, that there was no way out.

Froufrou showed her otherwise.

Barking and jumping around in a playful manner Froufrou danced around her.

"No! No, Froufrou," said Mrs. Potts.

"No! No, it's not playtime," scolded Cogsworth.

"Not now, silly boy," said Lumiere.

Not listening, barking wildly, Froufrou scooted through a smaller door that was built into the much larger main door.

"Bad dog! Bad dog," yelled Cogsworth.

It was too late.

Cosette dived through that door taking Belle's cloak from Chapeau. Belle could not follow. The Maestro stood over Belle preventing her from getting up now.

"No! No! No! Little one, please don't go. It's dangerous," pleaded Lumiere.

"Oh my," exclaimed Mrs. Potts, horrified.

Cosette listened to what Belle told her. She kept running, not looking back.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this one. ;D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 13**

If riding Philippe before had been difficult it was near impossible now for Cosette to handle alone. The little one can barely control him in their flight. One thing that worked for both of them is that they wanted to get out of there as quick and far as possible.

Unfortunately such a fast pace drew the attention of unwelcome eyes.

The same pack of wolves that lived in the woods surrounding the castle grounds took notice and saw an easy meal.

Philippe and Cosette are quickly surrounded by the entire pack. Philippe tried desperately to out maneuver them. No matter where they went a wolf was there waiting. Eventually the two broke cover from the trees running onto the surface of a frozen over pond. Cracks appeared underneath Philippe's hooves, but they did not break. The downside is that the slippery surface caused Philippe to slow down allowing the wolves to catch up. Now Philippe and Cosette have nowhere else to go.

From behind a wolf jumped up to grab the edge of Cosette's cloak in its teeth dragging her off of Philippe's back as he reared in defense.

Cosette yelped falling onto her butt. To Cosette's misfortune the section of ice she'd fallen into was weaker than the rest. This resulted in it breaking underneath her sudden fall. Cosette then fell into the cold and icy water. Cosette screamed thrashing in the water, struggling to climb back out on her own with both her clothes and sisters clothes coming close to dragging her down with the combined weight.

Philippe wasn't fairing any better. He is under siege by the relentless wolves attacking him from almost every angle. The gelding is fighting for his life, frantically kicking and stomping at any within reach. Every second that passed meant Cosette is being tugged closer and closer to a death that leads to an icy grave.

One of the ravenous wolves saw Cosette as an easy target in her condition. With no way to defend herself Cosette is basically a sitting duck to be plucked at any given moment.

Right as the wolf lunged at her the Beast appeared out of nowhere body slamming the wolf straight off course. The Beast leapt directly into the pack. The pack sensed a brand new more serious threat so now they turned their focus onto him. One after another the wolves attacked him.

The wolves are distracted which granted Philippe the opportunity to assist his rider or did in Cosette's minds eye. Philippe got close enough to where he's within reach of her. Cosette snatched the end of the dangling reins. Philippe walked backwards pulling her out at the same time she tries to climb. Finally after what seemed like forever she was back on solid ice to the point where she wouldn't fall through again. A bad side of this is that the water plastered over her clothes felt even heavier out instead of in.

Lying on her stomach, exhausted, with Philippe standing protectively over her, Cosette watched the Beast as he battled against the wolves head on. Each time one launched an assault the Beast simply hurled them away. Many were lying a pretty good distance away in submissive postures and licking their wounds. Soon only the alpha remained, but even he didn't last long one on one with the Beast.

Thumping the ice in aggression, crouching into a dominant stance, the Beast roared mightily at the wolves.

Sufficiently cowed, knowing they're beat, the alpha ordered the pack to retreat.

After the departure of the wolves an eerie silence fell over the entire area. Not even a gust of wind through the trees could any of them detect nearby.

Cosette relaxed the second the wolves vanished into the woods very happy that she's not going to be eaten tonight. But where one threat disappeared another one arose.

Completely drenched down to the bone and exposed to freezing temperatures Cosette's core body temperature is decreasing rapidly with her body shivering violently from it. She's in great danger.

Cosette shuddered, curling in on herself for warmth that's not there releasing pain filled whimpers.

Philippe nickered softly at her, gently lipping her shoulder. Cosette did not respond to his attempts at comfort. Not even him nudging her as encouragement to get up.

Out of her line of sight Cosette forgot the Beasts presence there with her. Cosette could hear loud thumping footsteps coming her way since her ear is pressed to the ice. They got louder and louder until they ceased right beside her.

Next thing Cosette knew is big, thick, and furry arms lifted her up from the surface of the ice. Cosette is then pressed against a warm chest as she began to drift in and out of consciousness feeling so weary and fatigued in multiple ways.

Vision becoming blurry Cosette saw enough where she figured out the Beast had swung up onto the horses back with her in front.

"Hold on, Little One. You are safe now," murmured the Beast, voice rumbling deep in his chest.

After how terrible he acted towards she and Belle at the castle Cosette should be terrified of the Beast. Funny part about that is she's not.

Why is that?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys all like this one. Well is it how any of you expected it to be? ;D**

 **Also, I need your shared opinions over a new story idea that I came up with recently while watching two of my favorite franchises. Literally it hit me only a couple of weeks ago.**

 **I'm considering doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the movie?**

 **I really want to get this idea up and running soon, but I'm kind of all over the place.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 14**

Stuck in a haze Cosette was slowly being raised voices that continued to get louder and louder until she returned to full consciousness.

Once more Cosette awoke with Belle's face hanging over her as soon as her vision cleared as soon as her vision cleared, lying in a warm and soft bed in dry clothes near a roaring fire.

Except for two specific differences.

This isn't their room nor the bed the two sisters shared together.

On the contrary they were inside the Beast's quarters at the West Wing.

Also, they're not alone.

Lumiere, Cogsworth, Plumette, Mrs. Potts, and Chip were all present with the Beast far off in the background monitoring them all from a safe and respectful distance. He stood partially concealed in the shadows on the pavilion that held the lovely rose.

Cosette then remembered the wolves and the flight in the forest. She'd almost died if not for the timely rescue from the Beast.

Not knowing what else to say, Cosette said "Hi, Belle."

Gathering Cosette to her bosom, distraught and kissing her hair, Belle said "Oh, Cosette, I'm so glad you're okay."

Cosette returned the hug with equal enthusiasm, but her attention is focused quite keenly on the Beast. Uncomfortable under the weight of her gaze the Beast fidgeted a little turning his back to her as he walked away.

Softly, Cosette said "Thank you."

The Beast temporarily stopped turning slightly to nod curtly at Cosette. He then left for another part of his chambers where the view of him is far more obscured.

Cosette sneezed showing she's still feeling the effects of her dunk in the freezing pond.

"Here you go, Love. This'll warm you inside and out," said Mrs. Potts, pouring tea into Chip.

Chip hopped over into Cosette's hands. Cosette drank the tea feeling her insides already beginning to warm the very second she felt it touch her tongue.

Sweeping her eyes over the small group, her pride causing her to alienate the Beast, Belle said "Thank you. All of you. I cannot express how grateful I am for you help in looking after her."

Lumiere, Cogsworth, Plumette, and Mrs. Potts bowed their heads in acknowledgement.

Facial expression hardening as she looked in the Beast's direction, Belle said "Why do you care about him so much?"

"We've looked after him all his life," said Mrs. Potts.

Not understanding why, persisting, Belle said "But he's cursed you somehow. Why? You did nothing."

As one all of them appeared deeply ashamed with guilt radiating off of them.

Filled with sorrow, Mrs. Potts confided "You're quite right there, Dear. You see, when the Master lost his mother and his cruel father turned that sweet innocent lad and twisted him up to be just like him…we did nothing."

Belle visibly softened at these new pieces of information, sympathy crossing her face as compassion swept over Cosette's.

Cosette peered over Belle's shoulder at the Beast where he's hunched over. At the same time she yawned laying her head on Belle's shoulder.

"Let her rest. She needs her sleep," said Lumiere.

"I'll take her back to our room," said Belle, beginning to lift Cosette up.

Getting in her way, Cogsworth said "No. She will sleep here tonight."

Casting a bemused look at them, Belle said "But-."

"We know what you're thinking and it's already taken care of. The Master has agreed to allow Cosette to sleep in here until she's better," said Mrs. Potters, reassuringly. "It's all right. She won't be hurt."

Belle remains unconvinced.

"It's best she's close to a fire, Love," said Mrs. Potts.

Hard to argue with that.

So with the greatest reluctance Belle left Cosette to snuggle into the cozy bed in order to be taken back to her own room.

Cosette fell asleep in minutes. As she drifted off Cosette saw the Beasts form come closer to her from beneath her eyelids. She felt the bedspread being pulled gently higher up to rest underneath her chin. A tentative hand grazed her head before retracting.

Feeling safe Cosette permitted herself to be pulled back into sleep.

Tomorrow is a new day.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all like this one! ;D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 15**

The window in the Beasts chambers was open allowing music from the Ballroom to make its way up there. Music from a violin and pianoforte.

Listening to it and watching innocent Cosette's peaceful breathing made the beast think of his mother and when she died from sickness lying in her bed. For a moment he was a little boy again standing vigil at his mothers bedside.

 _._

 _Days in the sun_

 _When my life has barely begun_

 _Not until my whole life is done_

 _Will I ever leave you_

 _._

Then the Beasts hateful and vile father came to pull him away from his mother forever. This returned him to the present.

The Beast stared in melancholy out the window trying not to think about those times. All they gave him is pain.

In the Ballroom Chapaeu was playing his violin and the Maestro accompanying him. The Maestro yearned from his beloved up in the guests chambers all alone. He's been so lonely without her. He longs to return to her arms and hear her sweet voice.

 _._

 _Will I tremble again_

 _To my dear ones gorgeous refrain_

 _._

On the dance floor Lumiere and Plumette are twirling in a waltz as elegant as possible in their current state. Even now their love shines pure.

 _._

 _Will you now forever remain_

 _Out of reach of my arms_

 _._

Mrs. Potts is tucking Chip into bed, dreaming of better times she hopes will eventually return.

 _._

 _All those days in the sun_

 _What I'd give to relive just one_

 _Undo what's done_

 _And bring back the light_

 _._

Madame Garderobe is singing her heart out in the girls chambers.

 _._

 _Oh, I could sing_

 _Of the pain these dark days bring_

 _The spell we're under_

 _Still it's the wonder of us I sing of tonight_

 _All those precious days_

 _Couldn't last_

 _Oh, hold me closer_

 _._

Belle is beginning to see things in a brand new light. Ways she hasn't ever thought of before.

 _._

 _How in the midst of all this sorrow_

 _Can so much hope and love endure_

 _I was innocent and certain_

 _Now I'm wiser but unsure_

 _I can't go back into my childhood_

 _One that my father made secure_

 _I can feel a change in me_

 _I'm stronger now, but still not free_

 _._

Things are changing and reality is becoming much brighter than it was before the sisters came.

 _._

 _Days in the sun will return_

 _We must believe as lovers do_

 _The days in the sun_

 _Will come shining through_

 _._

In the morning Belle immediately checked on Cosette's wellbeing. Cosette had been moved to their shared bedroom in order to give the Beast his back. Now she is settled comfortable. Belle pressed the back of her knuckles on Cosette's forehead for the temperature change as the staff gathered around them.

Glancing at the rose, Belle asked "What happens when the last petal falls?"

"The Master remains a beast forever. And we become-," said Lumiere.

"Antiques," said Mrs. Potts.

"Knick-knacks," said Lumiere.

"Lightly used houseware," added Plumette.

"Rubbish. We become rubbish," said Cogsworth, more frank about it than his fellows.

Sitting on the edge of the bed in contemplation and determination, Belle said "I want to help you. There must be some way to break the curse."

"Well there is one," said Cogsworth.

Lumiere elbowed Cogsworth in the chest, shutting him up.

"Can I help," said Cosette, sitting up against the pillows a tiny bit.

Belle shushed gently laying her back down.

Shaking her head, kindly, Mrs. Potts said "It's not for you to worry about my lambs. We made our bed and we must lie in it."

At that exact moment another petal fell causing more of the castle to crumble.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Is it just me or does Cosette get even cuter with each chapter?**

 **Hope you guys all like this one! ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 16**

Cosette's recovery is slow yet steady. Under Belle's love and care she is now thriving.

One of Cosette's favorite things she likes Belle to do is quote line from their favorite Shakespeare books from the bookshop/library back home as she is doing now. Also, the fact that Belle's gently stroking her hair is making it even better.

Madame de Garderobe is asleep once more snoring away. Her dog Froufrou is curled up on the bedspread with Cosette. Cosette loves the little dog even though he's a piano bench.

Both of them are completely unaware that a third party is listening in on their sisterly time together.

The Beast is standing in the hallway leaning against the wall beside the door in the shadows unseen. He's been doing this for the past few days. Each time he's tried to step inside, but then something stops him and he ends up walking away.

"Love can transpose to form and dignity. Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind and therefore-," said Belle, fiddling with strands of her hair.

Yeah, not this time.

"And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind," finished the Beast, stepping into the light.

Unlike the last few times where Belle gazed at him with fear, contempt, and disdain, here that is all practically nonexistent in light of all he's done for Cosette.

"You know Shakespeare," said Belle, smiling.

Nodding, crossing his arms, begrudgingly, Beast said "I had an expensive education."

"Actually Romeo and Juliet's my favorite play. I read it to Cosette a lot," said Belle.

Rolling his eyes, groaning, the Beast said "Why is that not a surprise?"

Brow raised, a bit defensive, Belle said "I'm sorry?"

Perhaps she didn't hear him correctly.

Oh she did all right.

"Well, all that heartache and pining and…," said Beast, making a retching sound showing his disgust for that kind of literature, shuddering dramatically.

Cosette giggled.

Belle gapped at him.

"So many better things to read," said Beast.

"Like what," scoffed Belle, challengingly, finding that hard to imagine.

After getting Cosette dressed Belle allowed him to take them to a certain section of the Castle they haven't been before. The best part of all.

The library.

Pushing open a pair of grand doors, the Beast said "Well there are a couple of things here you could start with."

Cosette squealed with delight jumping up and down holding her sisters hand. Belle gasped her eyes widening in awe.

Inside is what can only be the biggest and grandest library in all of France. Maybe all the world. There must be thousands of books on these infinite shelves with such wonders of the written word inside of them. Noticing Belle's behavior, genuinely concerned for her, the Beast asked "Are you all right?"

Shaking her head, Belle grinned "It's wonderful."

Shrugging at the grandeur since he's seen it hundreds of times, the beast said "Yes. I suppose it is." A thought then struck him of how he can make amends with them even more. "Well, if you like it so much, then it's yours."

Gleefully, Cosette said "Really?"

"Yes, really," said the Beast.

Cosette then danced around in circles laughing in delight. Belle and he Beast smiled in amusement at her apparent joy in so many books.

The Beast then started to live.

"Did you really read all these books," inquired Belle, speaking to his back.

Cosette is busy running all over the bottom level of the library with Froufrou in hot pursuit.

"What," scoffed the Beast, turning back around, shrugging. "Well, not all of them. Some of them are in Greek."

That last part he meant as a tiny little joke.

Struggling and failing to fight back a smile turning the corners of her mouth, Belle said "Was that a joke? Are you making jokes now?"

Frowning, returning partially to his regular grumpy demeanor, the Beast said "Maybe."

The Beast then continued on his way leaving the two sisters alone to enjoy their newly discovered spoils in the library.

That night for the first time since they've been here all three of them sat down together for the evening meal. It's awkward, but they're making due. It began quite satisfactory until the Beast dunked his face into his bowl of stew getting his mouth and chin totally covered in it. It got even worse when Cosette tried to mimic him in the fun of it.

Belle quickly put a stop to that.

Things just kept getting better and better from here on out.

Once Cosette got better she joined the two on their walks around the Castle grounds. Thankfully the fresh air seemed to improve her disposition even more.

Philippe wanders the grounds a lot when he's not in the stables.

One time when the three of them are out they encountered Philippe. The Beast tried to approach in order to pet him, but Philippe shied away from his touch. Who can blame him after the last couple of times? The Beast looked visibly put out by the rejection, something that made Belle sympathetic towards him and seek to rectify. Taking his hand and placing it under hers she moved forth to give Philippe the impression that she was going to touch him where instead it's Beast. This time Philippe didn't flinch he stayed right where he is. Beast stared at Belle in amazement and gratitude. She smiled and walked away heading up some stairs. Cosette remains on the ground playing in the snow.

 _._

 _There's something sweet and almost kind_

 _But he was mean and he was course and unrefined_

 _But now he's dear and so unsure_

 _I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

 _._

Belle bunched up a handful of snow rolling and packing it into a snowball. She tossed it at Beast. He didn't see it coming until it smacked him right in the side of the face. Beast grunted glaring at Belle indignantly.

Belle simply laughed.

Cosette wanted to have some fun. She threw her own snowball at Belle, but it fell really short. Her arms just aren't long enough to close the distance.

So Beast made a gigantic snowball that even made Belle wary. He threw the snowball and it landed right in the face. The force of the impact made Belle fall onto her back. Cosette and Beast had a very big laugh over it.

Later on that very same day the three of them had shared dinner again in the dining hall.

 _._

 _She glanced this way_

 _I thought I saw_

 _And when we touched_

 _She didn't shudder at my paw_

 _No, it can't be_

 _I'll just ignore_

 _But then she's never looked at me that way before_

 _._

Beast picked up his bowl moving nearer to where Belle and Cosette are sitting together on the opposite end. Beast goes to dunk his head in again, but catches himself in time. That didn't go over so well previous. Instead of watching him slurp it right out of the bowl Belle has a more agreeable solution. To make him more comfortable Belle brought the bowl to her lips and softly sipped the soup out of it. Cosette and Beast followed her lead.

Cosette thinks it all great fun.

Belle encourages the staff to set about cleaning the castle. The staff got real into it going all out to impress their guests and make the castle shine once more as it used to.

As Belle is currently cleaning the ballroom with Plumette and the other maids who are fellow feather dusters she observed an endearing sight out of the window.

Beast is walking through the gardens with Philippe following beside him. On the horses back is Cosette. Beast has taken her out in a ride around the grounds. He has a hand on her back making sure she doesn't fall off. Despite not being able to hear them Belle can tell he's talking to her. Whatever he said has Cosette cracking up with laughter that made the Beast smile. He's been doing a lot more of that lately.

Even the staff have noticed the change in him as each day passes and not just from her.

 _._

 _New and a bit alarming_

 _Who'd have ever thought that this could be_

 _True that he's no Prince Charming_

 _But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

 _._

The three of them spend a lot of time in the library now reading a ton of books. Often Beast stands there as the sisters are combing the shelves letting them stack the books in his arms. It's a good thing there are tables spread out that can relieve him of his burden.

The castle staff often enjoy monitoring them from afar and each day are becoming more hopeful that the curse will be broken. The tidings are good with how close Belle and Beast are getting.

 _._

 _Well who'd have thought?_

 _Well bless my soul_

 _Well who'd have known_

 _Well who indeed?_

 _And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own_

 _It's so peculiar_

 _Wait and see_

 _We'll wait and see_

 _And a few days more_

 _There may be something there_

 _That wasn't there before_

 _._

Lumiere, Plumette, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip then headed out of the library to give them some more privacy.

 _._

 _There may be something there_

 _That wasn't there before_

 _._

Curious, Chip said "What is it? What's there?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," said Mrs. Potts.

There's a pause as Chip peered back at the three.

"Okay, I'm older," he said, cheekily.

Mrs. Potts chuckled at her sons antics.

Yes the days and prospects here are getting brighter.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys all liked this one! ;D**

 **100 reviews! We've finally bypassed the 100 review mark! Ah!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Innocence of a Child Chapter 17**

A relaxing afternoon found both Beast and Cosette together spending it in the gardens. He's sitting on a bench bent over reading a book. Cosette is running around all over the place with Frufru giggling like mad, making snowmen, and snow angles to her hearts content.

The snow crunched underneath Belle's feet as she approaches smiling toothily.

Sitting down next to Beast, Belle said "What are you reading?"

Shutting it quickly, covering the cover with his hands awkwardly as he got all red and flustery, Beast said "Nothing."

He can't fool Belle.

Glimpsing the title, Belle teased "Guinevere and Lancelot?"

"Well, actually…King Arthur and the Round Table," said Beast, a dark blush on his cheeks. "Knights and men and swords and things."

Humming, Belle said "Still…it's a romance."

Rolling his eyes in defeat, Beast huffed "All right."

A pause followed. So the two just sat there watching Cosette play with Frufru.

"I never thanked you for saving my little sisters life," said Belle, grateful.

"Your welcome," said Beast, smiling.

The excited chatter from the castle staff floated down to them from above.

"They know how to have a good time," chuckled Belle.

"Yes. But when I enter the room laughter dies," admits Beast.

Feeling exactly the same way back in the Village, Belle said "Me, too. The villagers say that I'm a funny girl, but I'm not sure they mean it as a compliment."

"I'm sorry. Your village sounds terrible. How do you stand it," inquired Beast.

Smiling, Belle said "Well I have my father and sister. They could always make it better."

"Must've been a bright day when she was born into your family," said Beast.

Shrugging, Belle said "We're actually not blood related. You see my mother died a long time ago. That's when my father decided to move us from Paris to the country. Father and I found her on the side of the road, abandoned and alone."

"Really," said Beast. "You couldn't find her parents?"

Shaking her head, Belle said "No. We even looked in the village. No one was missing or knew of anyone that just had a baby. So she ended up staying with us. To be honest it probably would've been almost as lonely as your castle."

Getting an idea that could work, quite serious, Beast suggested "What do you say we run away?"

Say what now?

 **Authors Note:**

 **What do you guys all think? Should Cosette join them on the excursion to Paris or be left in the care of the staff for the brief time they're gone?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Cosette and the alterations to the storyline plot her presence provides to the amusement of various readers everywhere across the globe.**

 **Innocence Of A Child Chapter 18**

Beast took both Belle and Cosette to the castle library. He has something magical he'd like to show them. Once inside he told them to wait together by the fireplace while he went over to a cabinet, removing a book from within.

It was a beautiful tome, the leather cover lined with gold leaf and glimmered in the firelight.

Cosette's eyes sparkled, reaching out to grave her fingers over the lovely engravings stitched in.

Chuckling at her antics, Beast said "Another little gift from the Enchantress. A book that truly allows you to escape."

Beast then opened the book to a certain section where they behold an antique world atlas after he lightly blew the dust off of the pages. Even more astonishing is that the images on the pages appear to be mobile as they move all on their own. He then sat it at a tiny pedestal that stood on a table.

Marveling at the wondrous magic and beauty, Belle said "How amazing!"

"Pretty," stated Cosette.

Out of all the books Cosette has seen, even without words, this really is the most magnificent of them all.

Softly, not at all sounding nearly as resentful as he used to, Beast said "It was her cruelest trick of all. It was just another curse. The outside world has no place for a creature like me…but it can for you. For both of you." Beast then gently placed Belle's hand flat out on the atlas. "Think of the place you've always wanted to see. Now find it in your minds eye. Then feel it in your heart. Hold onto your sister, Cosette. You don't want to be left behind in this."

Cosette complies, doing just that.

Belle closes her eyes doing as he requested of her.

One minute the three of them were there in the library and the next the trio are somewhere else.

Beast, Belle, and Cosette are now standing in a small dusty apartment as part of a Montmartre windmill with a few of glittering lights shining from a city skyline. The only sound is the Montmartre windmills blades slowly moving past the window from the wind.

"Where did you take us," inquired Beast.

"Paris," breathed Belle, eyes wide looking around the dim lit room they are standing in, a shard of recognition hitting her.

"Oh, I love Paris," exclaimed Beast, believing she had taken them to Paris to see the sights other than this rundown deserted windmill, going over to the window to glimpse outside. "What would you like to see first? Notre Dame, The Champs-Elysees?" Belle didn't respond. "Too touristy?"

"Oh please, can we, Belle? Please," said Cosette, bouncing up and down at the window beside Beast excitedly. She then turns to find that her sister wasn't paying any attention to them. Instead she finds Belle deeply absorbed in her own thoughts walking around quite absentmindedly. "Belle?"

Blinking back tears as her eyes rove everywhere in the apartment that looks like no one has lived her in years, Belle whispered "It's so much smaller than I imagined."

Tugging on her sisters dress, Cosette asked "What do you mean, Belle?"

Stroking a hand down Cosette's hair, Belle said "This is home."

"What," said Cosette.

"Father and I use to live here before you were born. Father told me story's, but this is the first time I've been here," said Belle, going over to a shabby table and chair to inspect the well done sketches left behind there.

 _._

 _This is the Paris of my childhood_

 _These were the borders of my life_

 _In this crumbling dusty attic_

 _Where an artist loved his wife_

 _Easy to remember_

 _Harder to move on_

 _Knowing the Paris of my childhood is gone_

 _._

Belle then picked up a dusty rattle in the shape of a rose holding it up to her eyes. Small flashes went through her mind as she remembers this to be hers as a baby. Same as the crib lying in the apartment center.

Discerning the level of gravity in importance this place has on her, gazing at everything with new open eyes, Beast said "What happened to your mother?"

Shrugging, Belle said "It was the one story Papa could never bring himself to tell. I knew better than to ask. Taught Cosette the same as soon as she was old enough to understand on her own."

The Beasts eyes then travel over a lonely chair in the corner of the room. He picked up a black mask that resembled a bird's break lying there. He examined it recognizing the apparel for what it is and the purpose behind it. This particular doctors mask is used to prevent the person using it front contracting a patients' life threatening disease.

Expression pained, Beast said "Oh. A doctor's mask. Plague."

Belle's mother had perished from it when the plague hit this part of Paris all those many years ago. This is the reason why Maurice took Belle out of Paris, to protect them both from dying like she did. It all makes sense now.

Regretting how he treated the old man, Beast apologized "I'm sorry I ever called your father a thief."

Touched by his passion and genuine sincerity behind that confession Cosette goes over to hug Beast around the waste. Beast lifts her up and she nestles her face into his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Tears brimming in her eyes, unable to bear being there any longer, Belle whispered "Let's go home."

Beast once more put their hands on the pages of the atlas. And in the blink of an eye they are all back where they belong.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wishing you all a Happy 4** **th** **of July!**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D**


End file.
